


Nightmares and Lullabies

by PunsBulletsAndPointyThings



Series: CLONE DADS Au [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Short, clone dads, excessive use of Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numa has a nightmare, and Waxer and Boil are good dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistantShenanigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/gifts).



> So, this is another flash fic, originally posted on Tumblr, for Sithshenanigans/DistantShenanigans.

“Neera?”  
  
Boil cracked open one eye at the small voice, somewhere near his head, and blinked in the darkness, his eyes adjusting just enough to allow him to see the small standing next to the bed.  
  
“Numa? Are you alright, _dalyc’ad’ika_?”  
  
The little girl shifted, hugging her doll closer to her chest. Even in the dark, Boil could see the distress clear on her tiny face.  
  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
A nod.  
  
“Do you want to sleep with Neera Waxer and me?”  
  
Another nod.  
  
“Alright. Come here, Little One.” Lifting the edge of the covers, Boil held out his arms. Quick as a flash, Numa scrambled up, hugging Boil tight and pressing into his arms. He stroked her head gently, murmuring soft, reassuring words.  
  
“There, there, it’s okay. You’re safe.”  
  
In his arms, Numa sniffed, but Boil felt her shaking slow and the cease. Next to him, there was mumble, and Waxer rolled over, opening his eyes and blinking blearily.  
  
“Boil? Wha’s wrong?”  
  
“Numa had a nightmare. She’s going to sleep with us. Go back to sleep, _gar’cyar’ika_.”  
  
But Waxer was sitting up and peering over Boil. “Numa? Are you alright, sweetheart?”  
  
Peeking out from Boil’s arms, Numa sniffed and nodded, clambering over Boil to snuggle down between the two men. Rolling over so that he was also facing the girl between them, Boil watched as Waxer hugged their little girl close.  
  
As the three settled back down to sleep, Waxer leaned over, kissing the top of Numa’s head, and then further to kiss Boil gently.  
  
“Good night.”  
  
“Sleep well Numa.”  
  
“Nigh’ “  
  
Smiling softly, Waxer settled down as well, closing his eyes. He began to sing softly, as Boil wrapped his arms around Numa, who snuggled in closer.  
  
_“Buy’ce gal, buy’ce tal_  
_Vebor’ad ures aliit._  
_Mhi draar baat’I meg’parjii’se_  
_Kote lo’shebs’ul narit.”_  
  
Boil opened his eyes, amusement warring with horror. “Are you singing our daughter a drinking song for a lullaby?” he whispered.  
  
Waxer’s singing did not falter, but he met Boil’s gaze with surprise in his eyes. Then it shifted to something soft and so loving it almost ached. He smiled brightly, then winked.  
  
_“Buy’ce gal, buy’ce tal_  
_Vebor’ad ures aliit._  
_Mhi draar baat’l meg’parjii’se_  
_Kote lo’shebs’ul narit.”_  
  
The next morning, while they stood together in the ‘fresher, Waxer would lean over, holding Boil close and press a kiss to his collarbone.  
  
“You called her our daughter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> dalyc’ad’ika - Feminine variant of ad'ika - kid, sweetie, son, daughter, child  
> gar’cyar’ika - Masculine variant of cyar'ika - darling, beloved, sweetheart
> 
> Waxer's "lullaby" is a Mando'a drinking song called Buy’ce Gal, Buy’ce Tal.


End file.
